


This Closet's Not Big Enough for Two

by themutanthamster



Series: Into Battle [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, it doesn't really enter into this story, john and sherlock's relationship is mentioned in passing, john's parents are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutanthamster/pseuds/themutanthamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry came out to their parents she told John not to do the same. She still feels guilty about it when John calls to tell her he's marrying Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Closet's Not Big Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm trash. I pinched a nerve and couldn't do much more than lie down for the past two weeks, making typing difficult. So just to warn you, there is some language in this one. I tried to avoid actually using homophobic slurs but there is definite homophobia on the part of John's parents. So just be aware of that.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when the Watson siblings came out to each other. When Harry walked into John’s room and said they needed to talk she was terrified. At that point the only other person who knew she was gay was Amanda, what with being her girlfriend. When John nodded and said he was happy she felt comfortable enough telling him she felt ecstatic. It was a better reaction than she’d feared.

When he tensed up again Harry got nervous. Her immediate thought was that he was going to spout some kind of high and mighty “holier than thou” speech about how homosexuality is evil. Ridiculous in retrospect but at the time she thought it was a kind of delayed reaction. That he’d just then realized what she’d told him. Needless to say, when John told her he was bisexual she practically sobbed with relief. Another ridiculous reaction but she thought she could be forgiven considering the amount of tension she’d been carrying.

After a solid fifteen minutes of laughing and hugging the mood sobered once more. John said what they were both thinking.

“How are we going to tell mum and dad?”  

***

It was the following Saturday that Harriet Watson came out to her parents. She and John had argued about this. They’d both agreed that one of them should “go first” to test the waters so to speak. The argument occurred when they tried to decide who would do it. John had wanted to tell them first, claiming he was the man and should take the responsibility. After giving him a detailed explanation of why that was complete bullshit, Harry pointed out that she was the oldest and therefore had a responsibility to protect her little brother if things went wrong. She won the argument by reminding him that she was already the more rebellious child so it would be less of a blow if mum and dad weren’t accepting. John backed down but he wasn’t happy about it.

John heard the shouting from his bedroom. Mostly cursing mixed with a few slurs. The cursing came mostly from Harry and dad. The slurs came mostly from mum. Obviously Harry’s news was not well received. He was about to leap off his bed and give their parents a piece of his mind when Harry stomped into his room and slammed the door behind her.

“Fucking bigoted twats.”

John hugged her close, both of them trembling with anger. He started to let go.

“I’m going to march right out there and tell them exactly what I think of them. They’re just going to have to figure out how to deal with the both of us.”   

Harry clutched him tighter, shaking her head.

“No you’re not Johnny. I’m not going to let them treat you like they’ll treat me. You’re not going to say anything.”

John pulled back to look his sister in the eye.

“Harry I can’t let you do this alone. I can’t say nothing.”

Harry shook her head again, visibly pulling herself together; a stubborn glare enters her eye.

“No. I won’t have it John. It’s enough for me that you support me. And you know I support you. There’s no point in telling mum and dad. It’ll only make things worse. Promise me Johnny, promise you won’t tell them.”

John promised and spent the next thirty years pouring his guilt into his work.

Harry spent the next thirty years drowning her guilt in a bottle.

***

It’s a sunny Friday afternoon when Harry receives a call. It’s from her brother.

“Hey Harry, how’s rehab going?”

“A lot like the last two times Johnny. I’m bored and want a drink.”

It comes out harsher than she intends. It’s hardly John’s fault she has to be here. It’s her guilt and her shame.

“Try not to terrorize the therapists this time yeah? They are there to help you.”

“Pot and kettle Johnny.”

She can hear John huff a laugh and smiles. She always likes to make her little brother laugh. Each time feels a bit like forgiveness.

“What’s going on John? The last time you called me during rehab it was to tell me you were getting married.”

John coughs and a slightly awkward moment passes. Harry’s mind is spinning. Surely this doesn’t mean…

“Actually Harry that’s why I’m calling. I’m getting married, again. Me and Sherlock were thinking about doing it either end of August or early September. Something small, just close family and friends. Something to look forward to after rehab eh?”

Harry is grinning so hard her face hurts.

“About time Johnny! Try to make this one last yeah?”

John is laughing on the other end of the phone. It’s a little sad but Harry can understand that. Remembering the end of a marriage is never fun.

“Well, not even death separated us so I think we’ll be okay.”

Harry snorts. They laugh together for a moment but there is one question she must ask. And it isn’t pleasant.

“What are you gonna do about our parents?”

John sighs heavily into the phone.

“I don’t know Harry. I haven’t told them about me and Sherlock yet. But Sherlock’s a bit of a celebrity so we won’t be able to keep it secret. I’m not inviting them to the wedding. They wouldn’t come to my first just because you were there.”

Harry winces at the reminder. She rubs her temple.

“I guess it’s just a matter of whether you want to tell them yourself, or let them learn about it from the papers.”

They both take a moment to think about it. John finally breaks the silence. His reply is both slow and slightly vindictive.

“I don’t think they deserve to be told. After all they put you through I think it fair they learn from the papers. If they have something to say they can call me themselves.”

“Are you sure Johnny? I know I was the one who told you not to tell our parents but this is a big deal. It’s not like the phone call would have to be long. Don’t let what happened to me hold you back anymore.”

“Harry I can’t just let that go. For fuck’s sake they practically disowned you, and I didn’t do a damned thing about it!”

It hurts to hear John say that. She can hear all the guilt and shame in his voice. Guilt and shame that should only belong to her, for telling her brother to hide, for worrying him when she couldn’t deal with it.

“Oh Johnny, you have to stop blaming yourself. I did this, not you. I’m the one who told you to stay quiet, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But you are marrying the man you love, and whether or not they deserve it, you should tell them. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

John harrumphs.

“I honestly think I’d regret calling them more.”

A sad smile creeps over Harry. She recognizes that stubborn tone. It’s the same tone he had when he told her he wasn’t going to talk to Sherlock about his feelings. Which means she will have to be a bit cruel.

“I seem to recall you saying something similar about Sherlock. Do you remember how you felt when talking to him was no longer an option? How awful it felt when you thought you’d never get that chance back?”

John makes a pained little noise. Harry feels bad, but dammit this time she will not hold him back. If it means hurting his feelings for a moment so be it.

“It’ll be similar now. When I came out to mum and dad, despite their reaction, it was the most freeing thing I’d ever done. I’m not necessarily saying it’ll be the same for you, but I was so tired of hiding it. Sure I wish they would have accepted me, but the only thing I regret is telling you to hide yourself. I should have let you make that decision yourself.”

“Harry, we made that decision together. Sure I wish I could have told them right then, but it was for the best. Do you honestly think you could have stopped me if I thought otherwise? I’m just as stubborn as you. You aren’t to blame.”

John’s voice is sympathetic and firm. And some part of Harry breaks. She always thought John blamed her, although not as much as she blamed herself. To hear him say that he doesn’t blame her is almost a freeing as coming out to him all those years ago. Maybe there's some hope for her yet.

“Thanks Johnny. You’re right, I couldn’t have stopped you. And I won’t try now. But I do think you should tell them. You have every right to proclaim how proud you are that you're marrying Sherlock to your own parents. I know you John, and I promise you you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Harry smiles to herself. John saying he’ll think about it is a good as him saying yes.

“Good. So who’s gonna be your best man this time? Can’t use the last one after all.”     

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that John and Harriet Watson are fictional characters and their experiences are not indicative of any particular person's real experience. Coming out experiences in real life will differ. There is no shame in not wanting to come out for any reason.


End file.
